Friendship and Kindness
by AntauriFangirl13
Summary: Season 2, 3, and 4 crossover. Old enemies are rising . The Digidestined must unite to save the digiworld and their friends.
1. Prolouge

A/N: Hey guys this is my first digimon fic so be lenient with me. I've been wanting to post this for a while, but only started typing it now. This is a crossover season between season 2, 3, and 4. If there is something I forget please tell me and I will try to add it in. Read and review no flames please. All of the seasons are post but the Adventure kids and the Tamers have their digimon in their In-Training forms when in the human world like in 02 (except for Marineangemon ). So enjoy.

Location: Undisclosed Location

It was time. They were all gathered. This was the day the Digidestined fell. Myotismon stood looking at the others who were his allies. One was a giant fire bird mega digimon. He wanted the Digidestined of his world, or Tamers, as they called themselves. He was Zhuqiaomon. The other looked just like a child except he had bright white wings. He looked like and angel. Don't let his appearance deceive you. He was evil to the core. He was Lucemon. The final member of their group looked to be a weird clown type guy. _At least I know this one, _thought Myotismon. He was known far and wide in his digital world. This was the infamous Piedmon. They were the new Dark Masters.

"Is everymon ready to begin?" asked Myotismon. He looked around at the rest of his evil syndicate getting nods of approval from all of them. "Then let's start." Myotismon faced the two objects Zhuqiaomon was able to steal from the rest of the Sovereign. One was a navy blue looking one that looked like the yin yang symbol with handle looking lines on each side. It was the Crest of Friendship. The other was a purple pinkish color that looked like a person. It was the Crest of Kindness.

"Piedmon please flip the switch to begin the power drain," Myotismon stated simply.

"Of course I will _sir_," the mega clown said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. This is just what the vampire ultimate needed right now, a smart alec. Oh well.

* * *

" It has begun," said Lucemon from the corner of the room. It really didn't care what the others were doing as long as those Legendary Warrior brats paid for what they did.

Location: Odaiba Park Human World

While the new Dark Masters were plotting away a group of 13 digidestined were getting ready for one of their yearly get-togethers. It was all of the older digidestined including Tai, Matt , Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe. The newer digidestined were there as well Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari, Ken, and Bella. They were celebrating the first time the nine original digidestined went to the digital world for the first time.

Right now they were about to start on game on soccer one of the favorite pastimes of Tai, Davis, and Ken. It was Matt, Sora, Mimi, and Tai on one team with Davis, Ken, Kari, and T.K. on the other. Bella, Izzy, and Yolei were taking about something new Izzy had done on his computer, Cody was watching how well the two teams played, and Joe was standing by in case someone got hurt. The digimon were all with their respective partners except for Koromon, Tsunomon, Yocomon, Tanemon, Demiveemon, Minomon, Tokomon, and Salamon of course. They were all cheering on their partners. Nobody would have guessed something would go wrong that day, but they did notice the sky getting darker and darker.

Location: Shinjuku Henry's House Human World

The Tamers were just sitting down to watch a movie when the doorbell rang. They all graoned. "I'll get it," said Henry as he got up from his seat by Suzie, Gummymon, and Kokomon. When he got to the door eh say it was Takato.

"Took you long enough Goggle head," the fiery red head, Rika, from her spot on the chair with Viximon.

"Yeah where were you Chumley we're about to start the movie," the boy in the visor sittin the floor with the Kapurimon, Kazu.

"I was trying to hurry here, but Gigimon got the bright idea to try to eat all the bread we have in the bakery," replied the goggle wearing boy. When Takato was getting ready to go to Henry's house he had accidentally lost track of the little rambunctious In-Training digimon. Biggest. Mistake. Of. His. Life. In the short time Takato looked away Gigimon had manage to make it all the way down the stairs,which was amazing considering he had no arms or legs, his hunger getting the best of him. The little virus digimon saw the first pile of food and jumped in. When the brown haired tamer found him 2 minutes later Gigimon had eaten 2 dozen loafs of bread. Takato sighed. He was going to have to do a **lot **of explaining when he got home.

"Ha ha you're so funny Takato," said Jeri, Takato's unofficial girlfriend, but everyone knew they were a thing. Just like Rika and Ryo no matter how hard they denied it to their friends.

"Well nows that Pineapple head and his tamer are let start the movie," said the little purple blob sitting with two little kids that looked fairly similar, Ai, Mako, and Yaamon.

"Okay what movie are we watching?" asked Takato, since he wasn't there when they picked it.

"We are waching the new movie Frowzen Yay!" said Henry's little sister, Suzie. Much to the rest of the boys' dismay. They weren't into little kid Disney movie. So now all the Tamers were in the living room watching Frozen totally unaware of the impending danger.

Location: Shibuya Koji's House Human World

It was time. The ultimate battle. It was Link vs. Ice Climbers. Or to be more specific Takuya vs. Tommy. The digidestined, the Legendary Warriors were playing Smash Bros. Brawl. This was the last battle before the championship. Koji had already beaten J.P.'s Pikachu with his Pit and Koichi beat Zoe's Zelda with his Lucario. So far though Takuya was winning. Finally Link made his final move with his Master Sword against the Ice Climbers. They went flying high.

"Ah I thought I had it," whined Tommy, who was upset over his defeat. Takuya looked over at the young warrior of ice.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get me next time," the goggle head said to try and console little Tommy. "But now it's time for me, Koji, and Koichi to battle in the finals." As they waited for the game to set up the new match Tommy gave his controller to the bandana boy. As the final battle commenced to warriors didn't know what was to take place later that day.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a little short this was just the introductory chapter. I realize the Tamer part was the longest it's just the others were a little hard to write. Any who on another hand I hope to get the next chapter up today hopefully after I update my other fanfic. Until then AF out.


	2. And so it Begins

Location: Odaiba Park Human World

The soccer match between the older and younger digidestined had been going on for a while. Right Tai was running with the ball to the other goal. Ken went up to block him, when suddenly Tai passed the ball to Matt. Ken was unprepared for the pass but Davis was. Davis came up to Matt to steal the ball, but Matt made a risky move and shot for the goal. The ball went right Davis and Kari. TK made a move to stop the ball, but he just missed it. Tai's team let out cries of joy while Davis's team all groaned. While everyone was setting up for the next round Matt, Davis, and Ken starting to pant real heavily. Bella just now noticed this.

"Hey Yolei is just me or do Matt, Davis, and Ken seem to in pain?" asked Bella.

"I haven't no- now that you mention it they to seem to panting really heavily," mentioned Yolei. Just then Matt, Davis, and Ken all let out a scream. Matt and Davis grabbed their heads in pain and Ken grabbed at where his heart was and they all fell to the ground. Sora, Yolei, and Bella all ran over to their boyfriends. TK also over to Matt. "Ken!" yelled Yolei.

"Matt!" cried Sora and TK in unison.

"Davis!" screamed Bella in horror. With all the commotion all the digidestined came running. Everyone made room for Tsunomon, Demiveemon, Minomon, and Joe to come over to them. "Joe what's wrong with them?" asked Bella about ready to cry. Joe got into doctor mode. He got out his thermometer and checked their temperatures. They all had a slight fever, but that wasn't it. He also checked their pulses and they were all soft and irregular.

"I don't know what's wrong with them," said Joe sadly. "All I know is they have rising temperatures and their pulses are very irregular. Something else seems to be work here though. This is not normal."

"Oh Matt, Davis, Ken," whispered Bella sadly.

Location: Henry's House Shinjuku

_"- Let it go let it go can't hold it back anymore,"_ sang Elsa on Frozen.

"Let it go let it go turn away and slam the door," sang Ai and Suzie together. They had been watching the movie for the last half hour. Elsa and Anna's parents had already died and Elsa had run away because everyone found out about her powers. Now Elsa was singing the signature song _Let it Go_. Ai and Suzie had been singing to every song and most of the kids and digimon were getting annoyed even, Kokomon and Yaamon. It was getting so annoying that it was giving her a headache. Her headache was starting to really hurt now. She looked around the room to see if anyone else had as bad as a headache as she did. Now one else had a bad headache, but Jeri did seem to be in pain. She clutching her chest like it **really **hurt.

"Hey, Jeri are you alright," whispered Rika wincing slightly at her aching head.

"Yes Rika I'm- AHHHHHHH!" cried Jeri as she was suddenly in immense pain.

"Jeri are you- AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Rika her headache becoming unbearable. She heard the others call he and Jeri's names, but she was in too much pain to notice.

"Jeri!" yelled Takato.

"Rika!" exclaimed Ryo. Everyone began surrounding the two fallen girls. Rika was clutching her head and Jeri at her heart. Just then Janyu came running into the living room wondering what all the commotion was about.

"What is going on in here?" asked Janyu.

"Dad it's Rika and Jeri. They started screaming and then fell over," explained Henry not looking at his father too preoccupied with how his friends were.

"Move aside let me check on them," said Janyu. He knew a little about first aid. The moved aside to see Henry's dad could help their friends.

Location: Koji's House Shibuya Human World

The final round of the Smash Bros tournament was under way. Takuya's Link had 20% damage, Koji's Pit had 10% damage, and Koichi's Lucario had the same. Koji and Koichi had decided to team up and defeat Takuya. Pit shot an arrow at Link and Lucario shot an aura sphere at him. Link jumped up in the air and shot two arrows at Pit and Lucario. Pit got hit by Lucario's aura sphere and Link's arrow giving him 50% damage. Lucario got hit by Pit and Link's arrows giving him 45% damage. Takuya laughed in joy at the play he just pulled on the twins.

"Ha ha I told you guys you can't beat I'm just to good at this game." gloated Takuya. This wasn't the first time this has happened in fact every time they played Takuya beat them all.

"Whoo go Takuya!" yelled Tommy as he cheered on his brother figure. Suddenly Koji grabbed his head and Koichi clutched his heart. They started to pant and groan.

"What's wrong you two can't handle the beating I'm giving you?" asked Takuya still focused on the fight. Just then Koji and Koichi started screaming and they fell over. Everybody was too stunned to move until Zoe yelled,

"Koji, Koichi are you okay?" Then everybody went over to check on their friends.

Location: Odaiba Park Human World

"Rika, Jeri, Koji, Koichi, I feel your pain," whispered Bella clutching her head. Everything around her was starting to get all blurry and she couldn't focus on one thing. She suddenly couldn't hold herself up and the was rushing up to meet her. Izzy noticed that his sister was passing out. He yelled,

"Bella!" Then everything went black.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a bit I was watching season 7 of digimon and I just got bored. Also I will start to try and update (hopefully) every month. Don't hold me to it though. And don't be afraid to PM me to keep writing(nicely) . Until then AF out.


	3. To the Digital World

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Digimon. It belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo.

Location: Unknown

She was walking around will all this weird smoke around. She didn't remember how she got there; all Bella could remember was seeing her friends Matt, Davis, and Ken falling over in pain, feeling her other friends Rika, Jeri, Koji, and Koichi in the same pain, and then nothing. She seemed to be getting closer to a light, so she started running towards it. When she got there she was meet with a terrifying sight. She saw a vampire like creature with a bat mask over his eyes, a cross between a clown and a mime, a giant fire bird, and a child looking angel. She knew these digimon all too well, Myotsimon, a vampire ultimate that kept coming back, Piedmon, clown mega and leader of the Dark Masters, Zhuqaiomon the southern Sovereign of the Digital World, and Lucemon, rookie tyrant of the Digital World. The two questions take came to her mind at that moment was how do digimon from three different dimensions come together and what was Zhuqaiomon doing with three of the Digital Worlds' greatest villains. She saw that Myotismon was about to start talking.

"Piedmon how is the power drain of the crests going?" he questioned the clown mega.

"The crests power has been drained 20% of the way," the evil digimon answered the vampmon.

Those last two sentences hit Bella pretty hard. '_Those digimon have stolen two of the crests,' _Bella thought to herself. She decided she needed a closer look at the crests. She creeped forward slowly and realized that she was see through, so decided that she didn't need to be so careful and just started walking the little dome that was holding the crests. When she looked inside she was shocked, horrified, and unsurprised all at the same time. Inside the glass she saw the royal blue Crest of Friendship and the purple Crest of Kindness. _'That would explain Matt, Davis, and Ken feeling so much pain.'_

Bella suddenly felt the space she was in start to flicker in and out, and when ahe came to next she realized she was back in Odaiba park and was staring at the faces of Izzy, Joe, and Kari. They all seemed shocked when she suddenly shot straight up and looked right at them. Izzy was suddenly hugging her the point where she couldn't breathe.

"Oh Bella I was so worried about you," the computer genius told his little sister.

"Izzy... can't... breathe..," Bella chocked out, trying to get in the few breaths she could in her brother's tight hug.

"Izzy careful you're hugging her too tightly, she can't breathe," Joe told Izzy. When this finally registered to Izzy he let go. Bella was quick to breathe a lungful of air. Bella looked at their soon-to-be doctor thankfully and he nodded to her in return.

"Are you alright, Bella," the young digidesitned of light asked her newly awakened friend.

"Yeah I'm fine thank Kari," the young brunette told her friend. "What happened?"

"That I'm not so sure about. Matt, Davis, and Ken started screaming and fell over, we all ran over, and then you fell over too. Now Yolei, Sora, and Tai are trying to wake them up, but it's not going too well," Kari explained to the digidestined of Faith. For the first time since Bella woke up she noticed someone other than Izzy, Joe, and Kari. When she looked over at the others what she saw was quite depressing. She saw Sora sitting next to Matt weakly shaking him with tears streaming down her face and Mimi trying to console the girl. Yolei was sitting next Ken completely broken down and sobbing. TK was next to Matt, Sora, and Mimi looking like he was about hit something and Cody was next to him trying to calm him down, but not making much progress. Tai was in between Matt and Davis, his face unreadable.

"Looks like I came a little too late," came a mysterious voice from behind Bella, Izzy, Joe, and Kari. They looked to see who had spoken and were met with a familiar face. It was Gennai, (**A/N:** **the young one**) their guide to the Digital World.

"Gennai what are you doing here," Izzy asked the digital man, regaining his composure.

"The Digital World is in danger again and we need your help," Gennai responded.

"But what about Matt, Davis, and Ken. We can't just leave them," Kari voiced her problems to him.

"Bring them with us we someone in the Digital World that can help." With that said Tai and Sora picked up Matt, Bella and Kari picked up Davis, and Yolei and Mimi picked up Ken. Gennai opened up a portal to the Digital World and they all walked through.

Location: Henry's House Shinjuku

As Janyu was tending to Rika and Jeri to see what was wrong with them Takato was sitting next to Jeri, freaking out._ 'What is wrong with them. Oh Jeri why do bad things always happening to you,' _the goggle head thought to himself. Just then Takato heard a tapping on the window. He got up to see what was making the noise. This didn't go unnoticed, however. Henry saw his best friend get and decided to see what he was doing.

"Takato what's wrong?" Henry questioned his best friend.

"I heard a tapping sound coming from outside and was going to see what made it," the brunette answered his blue haired friend. Takato soon made it to the window and was met with a familiar face. It was Calumon! "Calumon!" Takato yelled gaining the attention of the rest of the Tamers. They all ran over to the window to see their old digimon friend.

"Hey guys it's been a long time! Hey do you think you could let me in?" the little digimon asked his friends. As soon as Calumon asked Henry opened the window for him.

"Hey Calumon not that were not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" Henry asked him.

"The Sovereign sent me to tell you that you need to come to the Digital World right away!" exclaimed the little digivoluton mon to the Tamers.

"But what about Rika and Jeri? We can't just leave them here!" Ryo explained to Calumon.

"Azulongmon told me that you need to bring them too. He knows a way that can help them," Calumon told them matter-of-factually. "There is a portal in Guilmon's hide-out we need to go right away." With that said Takato and Henry picked up Jeri and Ryo picked up Rika and they all heaed to Guilmon's hide-out.

Location: Koji's House Shibuya 

Takuya was sitting next to Koji trying to wake him up. Him and Koichi suddenly fell over in pain while they were playing Smash Bros. Brawl. Takuya was wondering could what could possibly happen to them when a voice came from Takuya, Koji, Zoe, JP, Tommy, and Koichi's cell phones.

"Digidestined," came a soft woman's voice from the phones. They all grabbed for their phones, instantly recognizing the voice.

"Lady Ophanimon!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Digidestined, the Digital World is in dire peril and we need your help again," the digital angel replied to the goggle head.

"But what about Koji and Koichi they need out help and we can't just leave them," Zoe told Ophanimon.

"What is ailing them cannot be healed in the real world. We have medics in the Digital World that can help them for the time being." And with that said Takuya picked up Koji and JP picked Koichi and headed out the door. "Go to Shibuya Station, down to the basement, and get on the Trailmon we have waiting for you." So out the digidestined went to go get help for their friends.

Location: Digital World

Bella just stepped out of the portal Gennai had made for them to get to the Digital World and was met with a confusing sight. Some of the Digital World was missing parts of the ground and when she looked up at the sky she could see what looked like Earth with weird little tube things coming from it. Bella could tell the others were also wondering the same things she was. She realized they were on a cliff overlooking o canyon. Bella somehow knew that this all looked familiar. Just then she saw another portal open up next to them. Out came some unfamiliar kids with digimon to the digidestined, but to Bella they were all too familiar. It was the Tamers! It seemed that the Tamers also recognized her as well.

"Bella!" came the collective shouts from the Tamers. The digidestined seemed to be confused as to why these people would know the young digidestined of faith, but Bella responded to their shouts.

"Hey guys it's been a long time!" she yelled back. This was a huge shock to the digidestined. How could Bella possibly know these people? But before they could ask her this they saw a train pull up next to the Tamers. Nobody noticed the train tracks when they arrived. Just then four people walked out with two other people leaning on two of them. The digidestined nor the Tamers knew these people were, but Bella also knew who these kids were. "Hey guys I haven't seen you in forever." This shocked everyone, but the other kids that just arrived. They recognized her too and replied to her.

"Hey Bella!" they yelled back in unison. The other kids there were about to ask Bella how she knew all these people, but were interrupted by loud, booming voice.

"Greetings digidestined, Tamers, and Warriors glad you could come to us in this most dire hour." Everyone looked up to see a grand sight. Up in the sky was a giant dragon serpent with a long tube line body. It had chains running up and down its body. The creature also had long bread coming from its face. The Tamers and the new group of digidestined knew it was the digimon Sovereign of the east, Azulongmon.

"Azulongmon," came the collective reply of the children except the Warriors. One of the kids, a bigger kid in a yellow and blue jumper, was about to ask who that was when three other digimon appeared next to the Sovereign.

"Welcome-,"

"-Digidestined-,"

"It is good to see you again," came the coursed voices of three heavenly looking beings. One was an angel looking creature with blue and yellow armor. It also had ten golden wings. The second was a pink bunny looking creature with two golden rings at the base of it's ears. The final one was a female looking angel with blue and yellow armor. She had eight golden wings and long, red hair. It was the three Celestial digimon of the Digital World: Seraphimon, Cherubimon, and Ophanimon.

"Lady Ophanimon, Lord Serahpimon, Lord Cherubimon," said a brown haired boy with a green hat and square goggles.

"Hello again Takuya and other warriors as well it is good to see you," replied the female angel, Ophanimon, to the the brown haired boy, Takuya.

"Lord Azulongmon, Lady Ophanimon, Lord Seraphimon, Lord Cherubimon what is going on here?" asked Bella.

"Hello again young one," replied Cherubimon. "I would like Azulongmon to explain this."

"Thank you Cherubimon. The reason we have called here is because the Digital World is in grave peril. As you all may not know you all come from different dimensions. We have always worked to keep the balance of the Digital Worlds in peace, but now a dark force has disrupted that balance. With this balance disrupted the different Digital Worlds have become to merge. Also one of the Sovereign has betrayed us. It is Zhuquaiomon. He has stolen away two of the Crests, the crests of Friendship and Kindness. That is why your friends have started to feel weak. The evil digimon is probably planning on draining the crests power," explained Azulongmon, waiting for what he had just said to sink in. Most of the digidestined had been shocked to find out that they were all from different worlds. One digidestined however was confused about something else.

"Lord Azulongmon if we all from different dimensions then how does Bella know all of these people?" asked the red-headed digidestined of knowledge. All of the digidestined looked at Izzy with amazement and intrigue.

"If you wish to know that Koushiro you will have to ask her that yourself," explained the sovereign, using Izzy's full name.

"Izzy remember last year when I disappeared for a whole year?" Bella questioned her brother.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well I was walking around with Riolumon and Salamon** (A/N: Not Kari's, Bella has here own Salamon)** and a bright light showed up in front of us and I passed out. When I woke up I was in an alleyway next to a school I had never seen before. I walked around for a while and found out I was in Shinjuku, Tokyo and that all the adventures we had was a T.V. show there so I knew that I couldn't be in the same dimension. I was walking around when a digital sort of cloud surround us and a Cerberumon attacked us. I tried to have them digivolve, but my digivice wasn't working and had changed shape. I was wondering what to do when Cerberumon attacked and I was in the crossfire. Riolumon and Salamon jumped in the way. I thought they were gonna get hurt when they and my digivice started to glow. In their place stood Lucarimon and Blackgatomon. Soon I met the rest the of the Tamers and helped them stop Deva, digimon based on the Chinese Zodiac. We soon had to go to the Digital World to save Calumon. We met the Digimon Sovereign and we teamed up to stop the D-Reaper, an evil computer program which wanted to destroy all Digimon and the Digital World. We ended up beating it and suddenly there was bright light again and we were somewhere else.

"This is where I met the Legendary Warriors. We found the spirits; they were digimon that became digital spirits allowing anyone to use them to become them. We found all the Spirits and found our friend Koichi who was being used by the enemy. He got him on our side and beat the tyrant Cherubimon. Suddenly these two guys the Royal Knights came and started tearing the Digital World apart. There was a point where we met their boss, Lucemon and we thought we lost Koichi. We beat him and made it back to the real world. Eventually found Koichi again in the Real World. That's how I met these guys," she finished, leaving everyone speechless.

**A/N: OMG! I finally finished this chapter. I finally have a netter way to type these stories so they should come faster. Don't quote me on that. Enjoy! ;D**


End file.
